


That Tongue

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Antennae Stimulation, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enemies With Benefits, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Tongue Fucking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: During some especially heavy, enemies with benefits making out, Dib discovers that Zim's biology is much more bizarre than he had expected. Specifically, that awesome, flexible tongue he's been enjoying having down his throat? Turns out it serves more functions than tasting and kissing. Much more.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	That Tongue

Dib didn’t know why it got to him so much. He really didn’t. It was exotic, weird, _gross_. But none of that really seemed to matter in the heat of the moment. He wanted, no, needed to feel it again.

“That all you got?” he panted at his nemesis, face burning.

Zim scoffed, breathing a little hard himself, pink spread across his cheeks. But he looked considerably more put together than Dib. He seized Dib’s throat and the dangerous pressure made the young man’s cock throb against the inside of his pants, then he was being dragged forward, Zim’s hot mouth hitting his again. Dib moaned, eyes sliding shut, and he felt what he wanted. The other’s long, alien tongue inviting itself past his lips. It was segmented and easily able to slip its way through his mouth and down his throat. Its texture was smooth yet slightly ridged, and Dib’s hands dropped down to Zim’s hips, positioning the other to grind against him, body burning up with arousal.

Zim growled quietly, and rubbed Dib’s throat with his thumb, almost as if encouraging him to relax it. Dib did, feeling that slick appendage go deeper, and he nearly choked on it, throat working as he fought his gag reflex. He widened his mouth and Zim leaned over him, letting him tilt his head back as he took some quick breaths through his nose. Luckily Zim’s tongue left enough room for him to get some oxygen, but his head still quickly grew foggy. It didn’t help that his heart was pounding, blood rushing south. He hated how much this turned him on, but he didn’t do a thing to stop it.

“Mm,” he moaned for Zim, fingers tightening against his hips. Zim seemed to have no problem letting Dib grind with him, and though Dib was hard, he faintly noticed that there didn’t seem to be anything between Zim’s legs. He felt a mild longing to explore him and see if he did have any reproductive organs.

Zim’s hands suddenly dragged down to his back, going under his shirt and digging his claws in, and Dib cried out, hips bucking. The pain got to him too, making the tension build in his gut, and then when Zim’s tongue began a sort of smooth in and out glide through his mouth… it was too much.

Dib arched as he suddenly came, the orgasm knocking the breath out of him and surprising him even as it wracked his body with pleasure. Zim’s tongue slipped out and returned to his mouth, the other staring at him incredulously.

“Dib-thing, did that actually make you come?” Zim asked.

Dib gasped once his throat was empty, and it took several moments for him to recover. He met Zim’s eyes, aware of the spreading wetness in his pants, and gave a small nod. “Y-yeah. Guess it… guess it did.”

“Ew. How pathetic, that I could get to you so easily. I’m your dreaded enemy, yet your disgusting body was driven to peak arousal by mine? How do you even live with yourself?”

“Trust me, I’m a little disappointed in myself too,” Dib said, but he made no move to leave or save face. He just kept standing there, unusually interested in the taste of Zim’s saliva that was lingering in his mouth and all down his throat. It was vaguely sweet and slick, not a bad taste at all.

Zim rolled his eyes, but he also didn’t move away. “Well, of course your inferior body can’t help but explode in ecstasy at the mere touch of my superior irken one. If I could do that to you with my tongue alone, imagine what I could do if I got my hands all over you… or used my tongue on that much more sensitive human organ you keep in your pants…”

Dib’s brain kinda short-circuited. “Wha… is that, are you…” He cleared his throat, getting a hold of himself lest he just yank Zim’s face to his crotch. “Would you do that kind of thing? To me?”

“Well I do greatly enjoy seeing you fall apart at my touch. Mm, your mouth tasted so good… I wonder how other parts of you taste.” Zim was looking him over like a piece of meat. Or perhaps, Dib thought hazily, like an especially tall sprig of irken sugarcane.

“Well, uh… hold on.” Dib held onto Zim’s shoulders. “Before you do anything like that, can I maybe… return the favor?”

Zim lifted a brow.

Dib clarified, “I mean, you did that for me, which was awesome, so uh… want me to maybe get you off now?”

Zim chuckled darkly, fingers going up to run almost gently through Dib’s hair. “Oh, human… what makes you think I wasn’t already getting off?”

“...What?”

“You don’t think my reproductive system is like yours, do you?”

Dib glanced down at Zim’s crotch and then back up. “Oh. So you don’t, uh…” He gestured at it.

Zim snickered. “Not there.”

“Ah.” Dib supposed he should have known that as an alien, Zim’s body wouldn’t be structured like his. But the other was so humanoid otherwise, he had just kinda assumed… “So where…?”

Zim grinned, and opened his mouth, letting Dib see his tongue. “Right here, Dib.”

“That… what?” Dib backed up, staring at him. “Your tongue is your dick?!”

“It’s not a ‘dick’,” Zim replied with a sigh. “My tongue is a tongue. However, it plays a key role in reproduction. Our saliva is produced by two different glands located in the back of our throats. One gland is much like your human salivary glands, producing the liquid component and the chemical that allows it to break down food and provide flavor. The other gland mixes in our sex cells when aroused. Saliva production increases, and the tongue is used to guide the saliva and thus the genetic material into a partner’s mouth, down the throat and to their incubating sac!”

“Incubating… sac?”

“Uh-huh! Irkens are egg layers! There’s a specialized sac that’s quite flexible but usually kept closed off from the rest of our throat. But a partner’s tongue can press the flap open and insert saliva, and the sex cells inside can receive genetic information from the partner and form embryos, which if viable will be encased in eggs! Eventually the eggs will harden enough to be expelled, which is as easy as just coughing them back up the throat. They’re a little bigger than chicken eggs so it’s a strain but definitely easier than what you humans do.”

Dib blinked slowly. “So. You guys use your tongues to reproduce.”

“Yes, did you not hear a thing I said?”

“No, I heard you. That was just… wow. So. Uh, do irkens orgasm?”

“Not like humans do, but we have a type of orgasm, yes. Our tongues are very sensitive and prolonged rubbing of them together and down each other’s throats will consume our bodies in ecstasy and cause a surge of hormones to facilitate the passage of saliva to the incubation sac. The more relaxed you are, the higher the chance of reproduction, after all. And the pleasure is a useful way to get us to do the act.”

“Yeah, that’s normal biology. Wow. So, uh…” Dib rubbed his neck. “So, did you come while kissing me?”

“No.” Zim’s eyes glinted. “But your hot, tight throat pushed me so close it was exhilarating.”

Dib’s breath caught and despite having already come, he felt a pang of arousal. “Ah. Do you uh, want to…?”

“Finish? Very much so.” Zim pushed him onto his butt and sank onto his lap, kissing him before he could even reply. Dib groaned, shaking as Zim’s tongue traced over his before going right back down his abused throat.

Dib tilted his head and did his best to make it as comfortable as he could for himself, already fairly used to it, more concerned with making sure he could breathe. Zim soon had the entire length in his mouth and Dib was thinking about it in a whole new light after that earlier explanation. He was basically giving Zim a blowjob. Which, in that case…

He moved his head a bit, rubbing his tongue under Zim’s and suckling on him, and he heard him moan. He lifted his hands, feeling along the stalks of Zim’s antennae, and the other shuddered. He could definitely feel an increase in saliva, but it didn’t deter him. He kept at it, stroking Zim’s antennae and soon finding that massaging the bases just right got the other moaning shamelessly for him. Dib felt an almost instinctual urge to run a hand down into Zim’s pants, but had to remind himself that wouldn’t do anything for him. So he kept both hands on his head, rubbing circles along Zim’s antenna roots.

“Aah…” Zim’s muscles tensed, his tongue giving an alluring wiggle, and Dib sucked on it the best he could, while also pressing their lips together, just wanting to feel as much of him as possible. He was so into it he hardly noticed one of Zim’s hands had wandered down until it was cupping his groin, palm rubbing just right to coax an erection out of him.

Dib would have sworn if his mouth was free; why did Zim get to him like this? He hated it. He hated and loved it in equal measure. He spread his thighs open, glad he was sitting down, and focused all his attention on that succulent organ currently fucking his throat with no reprieve.

Things grew fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and Dib couldn’t bring himself to care. He just worked to pleasure Zim like the other was pleasuring him, and after a few more moments of intense making out, Dib got to witness an irken orgasm.

Zim’s entire body shuddered and his antennae seemed to vibrate, and Dib tasted a flood of sweet liquid from the other’s mouth that he had no choice but to try and swallow. It ran down Zim’s tongue and right into his esophagus, and Dib suddenly felt like he was drowning as it kept him from inhaling. He yanked himself back and Zim pulled back too with a gasp. Dib turned and planted a hand on the floor as he coughed, having to clear his throat out before he could finally gulp in air.

“Damn, Zim… you nearly choked me,” he complained, rubbing his throat.

Zim just blinked slowly at him, looking quite pleased with himself. “Haha, yeah… that is a risk with you pathetic creatures… but you lived, right?”

“Yeah, guess so.” Dib took in the happy smile on Zim’s face. “Feeling good?”

“Oh yeah. So good. Mm, you swallowed my seed like a pro.”

Dib’s face heated up, and despite his arousal, he pushed Zim off his lap. The other unceremoniously tumbled onto the floor, and Dib said, “Wow, dramatic much?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I just… wow, everything feels so slow and calm.” Zim shook his head, pushing himself up with a chuckle. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Really?” Dib tilted his head. “You seemed so confident. Experienced.”

“I’m always confident, which goes a long way. But I had no experience beyond our kisses. Which surprised me the first time you did it, by the way. It’s a very forward, sexual gesture to my kind. Akin to a human skipping right to putting their hand down someone’s pants and grabbing their genitals. But you know what?” Zim crawled close and draped his arms around Dib’s neck, fluttering his lashes at him. “I liked your boldness.”

“I didn’t know it had that connotation,” Dib said hotly. “You could have stopped me, that first kiss happened weeks before this…”

“Mm, yeah, I could have told you. But I enjoyed it too much.”

“Hmph. Alien freak.” Dib rested his hands on Zim’s hips. “Well. So uh, what’s a milder alternative to kissing for irkens?”

“Antennae kisses,” Zim replied, giving his antennae a couple flicks. “We brush the ends together, maybe intertwine the stalks if things are growing serious. And then, once the pair is comfortable doing that, and their faces are together and they feel like moving past nuzzling… then they could kiss. And tongue touching? Well, that’s basically foreplay.”

“So weird. But cool.” Dib wondered if all Irk species reproduced in their throats like irkens. Then again, Earth organisms had a lot of variance in reproduction. Irk could be diverse too.

The subject was so interesting to think about though that it distracted him from his arousal, and after all this he was quite okay with stopping for the night. At the very least, he had more than enough material to take care of himself alone later.

So he got up, helping Zim up too, and gave him a bashful smile. “Well, um. That was fun.”

“Indeed. I always thought it would be gross, and well… okay, it was. But it felt so good. So thank you for engaging.”

“No problem. That’s one way to lose my virginity.”

Zim snorted. “Stupid, human concept. You lost nothing. You gained an experience. A very blissful, unforgettable experience courtesy of me! So don’t talk like you’ve given something up.”

Dib laughed. “Yeah, it is a stupid concept, huh? Okay. I gained experience.” He examined Zim’s lips, then met his eyes. “One I won’t mind repeating. You know, to get better at it.”

“I’d like to get better as well. I’d like to learn more about how your squishy body ticks.”

“And I wanna know what else of you is sensitive besides your tongue and antennae.”

“Oh, wouldn’t you love to put your hands all over me.” Zim’s voice lowered, the tip of his tongue flicking playfully at Dib. “But I’ll allow it. As long as I can touch you all over too.”

“Of course, lizard. I’m not unreasonable.”

“Good.” Zim slipped his hands down from Dib’s neck, briefly running them over his shoulders before finally letting go of him.

Dib almost wanted to step toward him, but resisted. He glanced around, remembering they were in one of the lower levels of Zim’s base. Right, he had come down here to recover one of his alien-hunting weapons that Zim had stolen in a previous fight. He had gotten completely distracted when Zim caught him and boasted that he would pay for entering his lair. They had fought, wrestling with each other, and Dib’s frustration had turned sexual as it so often did now and he had kissed him. And after that, well…

Things had just kinda gotten away from them both. It was the first time it had ever gone this far though.

Zim was clearly thinking about the fight too, because he said, “I incinerated that primitive thing you had tried to shoot me with the other day.”

“Oh. Ah, really?” Dib groaned and looked back at him. “I paid good money for that thing.”

“Too bad. Don’t spend your monies on useless garbage just because it comes in a pretty case next time.”

Dib sighed and adjusted his clothes, walking past him. “Okay, well. Guess I’m going home then.”

“Okay! Let’s do this again sometime!”

“Don’t get too attached to me,” Dib teased. “After all, you’re killing me and conquering Earth one day, right?”

“Of course!” Zim waved a hand flippantly. “But in the meantime I can enjoy having you submit your body to me. I’m so very deserving of your praise, after all. Verbal and physical.”

“Heh, right. It’s totally just some ego thing and you totally don’t like me,” Dib continued.

“That’s right! I don’t like you at all!” Zim ruffled his hair and then shoved his face as he walked by him. “Get out of my base, dirt monster.”

Dib snorted and went toward an elevator. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep! Now get out before I use you in my next experiment!”

“Whatever you say, man.” Dib turned to walk backwards, blowing Zim a kiss before stepping into the elevator. Zim scowled and flipped him off, but Dib saw the hint of a smile before he rose out of view of the other. Once out of Zim’s sight, Dib sighed and leaned against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. Well, it will definitely be interesting seeing where their relationship goes from here...


End file.
